Spiel ohne Regeln
by KitKat2006
Summary: Wenn ein älterer, erfahrenerer Junge ein junges, unerfahrenes Mädchen zu einem Spiel ohne Regeln herausfordert, sollte sie so schnell wie möglich weglaufen und sich sehr gut verstecken. Nur was, wenn sie mutiger ist als ihr gut tut – und er gerne spielt?


**Disclaimer: **Mal sehen ... mir gehören hier alle Charaktere und Orte und ich verdiene hiermit Millionen über Millionen und lebe damit in meine, Luxuspenthouse in Monaco ... und wenn mir das jetzt jemand wirklich glaubt, kann er mich gerne bei der Copyright-Polizei anmelden. Die muß mich dann allerdings erstmal finden. Liefert Monaco Schwerverbrecher wie mich eigentlich aus? Vielleicht sollte ich besser nach Mexiko umziehen, denn die tun es nicht. Andererseits, Schweinegrippe ist nicht wirklich das, wonach mir gerade der Sinn steht. Also bleibe ich lieber in Monaco und warte auf meine Millionen, die ich hierfür bekomme. Millionen über Millionen in der Währung "Review" (naja, oder vielleicht auch nur ein paar tausend ... hundert? Fünfzig? Zehn? Zumindest eine einzige? Bitte, bitte, bitte!)

**A/N:** Schaut mal, was ich mal wieder auf meiner Festplatte gefunden habe. Ein Oneshot, an dem ich immer mal wieder rumgebastelt habe und der nun tatsächlich einen Anfang, einen Mittelteil und ein Ende hat. Nicht zu fassen, oder? Und weil er jetzt endlich fertig ist, will ich ihn euch auch nicht länger vorenthalten. Es ist mal wieder ein Katie/Adrian-Oneshot, was mich sehr freut, denn von denen gibt es definitiv viel zu wenig (Kann jemand all diese Katie/Marcus-Geschichten in Katie/Adrian-Geschichten umwandeln? Ich verehre denjenigen dann mein Leben lang in meinen persönlichen Fanfiction-Gott).

**Warnung: **Es ist zwar ein Katie/Adrian-Oneshot, allerdings ist es eher kein Oneshot, in dem sich die beiden rettungslos ineinander verlieben und am Ende alles lovey-dovey und zwischendurch alles fluffig-süß und rosarot ist. Stellt euch hier also lieber auf eine etwas ruppigere, härte Umgehensweise der beiden untereinander ein, egal was sie gerade miteinander tun. Daher auch das etwas höhere Rating.

**Sonstige Infos: **Viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**Spiel ohne Regeln**

Der Schnee fiel in winzig kleinen Flocken vom bedeckten Winterhimmel, als Katie das Quidditchstadion von Hogwarts betrat. Sie freute sich schon seit Stunden auf diesen Moment, denn sie brauchte es einfach, nach einem langen, anstrengenden Schultag den Kopf frei zu bekommen. Und was war da besser, als auf dem Besen die Welt unter sich zu lassen?

Theoretisch war es in Hogwarts allen erlaubt, auf einem Besen ihre Runden zu drehen, solange sie dies im Stadion taten und die Flugtauglichkeitsprüfung bei Madame Hooch bestanden hatten. Die einzigen, die dies allerdings regelmäßig nutzten, waren die Handvoll Schüler der verschiedenen Häuser, die sich immer mal wieder Hoffnungen auf eine der Positionen in ihren jeweiligen Hausteams machten und natürlich die aktuellen Quidditchspieler. Und natürlich galt diese Flugerlaubnis nur dann, wenn gerade kein Unterricht stattfand und wenn gerade keines der Teams ihr offizielles Training hatte.

Bei diesen Wetterverhältnissen erwartete Katie eigentlich nicht, Gesellschaft zu haben. Zwar war der Schneefall nicht wirklich störend, aber an diesem Dezembertag waren die Temperaturen weit unter den Nullpunkt gesunken. Die meisten Nicht-Quidditchspieler waren Schönwetterflieger und die Quidditchspieler selber waren wohl ausnahmsweise mal froh, dass ihre Kapitäne sie nicht bei diesen Temperaturen durch ein hartes Training scheuchten. Katie ging es da nicht anders, denn mit Oliver als Kapitän war das Training grundsätzlich hart. Doch heute wollte sie einfach nur fliegen, ohne an Taktiken denken zu müssen. Allem Schnee zum trotz.

Katie schloß die Augen und legte kurz den Kopf in den Nacken. Es tat einfach gut, die kühle, klare Winterluft einzuatmen und den langsam schmelzenden Schnee auf dem Gesicht zu spüren. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. Doch dann gab sie sich einen Ruck, bestieg den Besen und stieß sich ab. Höher und höher stieg sie in den leichten Schneefall hinauf und freute sich darauf, das Stadion ganz für sich alleine zu haben.

* * *

Adrian Pucey drehte gerade seinen vierten Looping, als er aus den Augenwinkel etwas rotes aufblitzen sah. Er fing den Besen aus der Drehung ab zog ihn rum und sah genauer hin. Ein verschmitztes Grinsen lief über sein Gesicht, als er erkannte, wer da gerade das Stadion betreten hatte. Es sah ganz so aus, als hätte der Nachmittag eine interessante Wendung genommen.

Noch hatte sie ihn nicht entdeckt und er stieg vorsorglich ein wenig höher hinauf, als sie ihren Besen bestieg und sich abstieß. Er hielt sich leicht hinter ihr und pirschte sich vorsichtig an sie heran. Sein amüsiertes Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er daran dachte, was nun gleich passieren würde. Besonders fair war es nicht, was er da vorhatte, aber wer hatte je behauptet, dass er fair war? Er zumindest nicht, denn er war nun einmal nicht umsonst ein Slytherin. Und die tickten halt ein wenig anders, als der Rest der Hogwartsbevölkerung.

Langsam ließ er sich ein wenig nach unten sinken, flog unter ihr lang und tauchte dann scheinbar wie aus dem Nichts direkt vor ihr auf. Katie stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus und riss den Besen rum. Dass sie dabei arg ins Trudeln kam, ignorierte Adrian geflissentlich. Sie würde sich schon wieder fangen, schließlich war sie eine verdammt gute Fliegerin, wie er aus vielen Quidditchspielen gegen die Gryffindors wußte. Und wenn sie sich doch nicht fing, würde sie halt in den knapp einen Meter hohen Schnee fallen, was auch nicht sonderlich schlimm wäre. Passieren würde ihr definitiv nichts. Warum sollte er sich also zurückhalten?

„Nanu Bell. Hat dich meine bloße Anwesenheit so verwirrt? Ich wußte gar nicht, dass ich auch auf dich diese umwerfende Wirkung habe."

Ein finsterer Blick traf ihn, als Katie jetzt ihren Komet 5-40 wieder unter Kontrolle brachte und in einen steilen Steigflug überging, den sie knapp einen halben Meter vor ihm abfing und dann vor ihm schweben blieb.

„Sag mal, geht's noch, Pucey? Wolltest du mit der Aktion erreichen, dass ich mir den Hals breche?"

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dir da eine ehrliche Antwort drauf geben, wenn es so wäre?"

Adrian sah sie herausfordernd grinsend an und schwebte in langsamen Zickzack-Bewegungen rückwärts. Katie folgte ihm ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken und schnaubte verärgert.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Wahrscheinlich würdest du nachher in eurem Kellerloch, dass ihr euren Gemeinschaftsraum nennt, einen Orden von deinem Kapitän bekommen, wenn du damit Erfolg haben würdest."

„Worauf du Gift nehmen kannst. Marcus wäre mehr als zufrieden mit mir, wenn ich Woody-Boys Nesthäckchen schachmatt setzen würde."

„NESTHÄCKCHEN?! Ich glaube, ich habe mich gerade verhört."

Adrians Grinsen wurde breiter und er bremste urplötzlich ab, was Katie mit ihm zusammenstoßen ließ. Blitzschnell hatte er den Arm um ihre Hüfte geschlungen und sah sie so durchdringend an, dass sie leicht schauderte. Ein Schaudern, dass er durchaus bemerkte und ihn insgeheim ein diebisches Vergnügen bereitete. Er liebte es, kleine Machtkämpfe mit den Gryffindorjägerinnen auszukämpfen, aber dieser kleine blonde Wirbelwind gefiel ihm von allen dreien definitiv am besten.

„Sag bloß, ich habe da einen wunden Punkt getroffen, Bell? Komm schon, du kannst nicht leugnen, dass er immer am meisten um dich besorgt ist. Entweder steht er auf kleine Mädchen oder er hat ziemlich merkwürdige Vorlieben, indem er dich selber durch die Trainings drillt, aber anderen das Vergnügen missgönnt, dich ein wenig in die Mangel zu nehmen."

„Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen! KAPIERT?"

Katie starrte ihn dermaßen finster an, dass wohl jeder, der in diesem Moment in Adrians Haut gesteckt hätte, in leichte Panik ausgebrochen wäre. Adrian belustigte dies jedoch nur und sah sie unverwandt an, während er spöttisch die Augenbrauen hob.

„Bist du nicht? Nun, soweit ich weiß, bist du gerade mal in der vierten Klasse, was bedeuten würde, dass du süße, unschuldige vierzehn Jahre alt bist."

Er ließ sie wieder los und schwebte wieder ein wenig rückwärts.

„Oder bist du vielleicht gar nicht so unschuldig, wie du aussiehst, Bell? Wie sieht's aus? Hat Woody-Boy dich schon mal so richtig geküßt?"

Katie sah ihn irritiert an, schnaubte dann jedoch verärgert und zog den Besen herum, um ihm den Rücken zuzudrehen. Eine klare Aussage, dass sie das Gespräch für beendet hielt. Was Adrian so nicht sehen konnte, war Katies ziemlich gerötete Wangen, die absolut nichts mit der frostigen Winterluft zu tun hatten. Er hatte nämlich tatsächlich einen wunden Punkt getroffen, denn Oliver war für sie immer schon mehr gewesen, als nur ihr Kapitän. Sie würde es zwar nie zugeben, aber er war der einzige Grund, warum sie damals zu den Tryouts gegangen war. Doch Oliver sah in ihr lediglich eine seiner Jägerinnen und zu allem Überfluß hatte er wirklich diesen nervigen Beschützerinstinkt, was sie anging. Allerdings nicht aus Eifersucht über mögliche Rivalen in Liebesdingen, sondern eher deshalb, weil er in ihr eine Art kleine Schwester sah, die er vor älteren Jungs beschützen mußte, da er sie definitiv für zu jung für Freundschaften hielt, die über das platonische hinaus gingen.

„Volltreffer, hm? Der kleine Giftzwerg aus Gryffindor ist also tatsächlich noch ungeküßt. Na, wenn das keine interessante Neuigkeit ist. Wie sieht's aus, Bell? Läßt du dich auf eine kleine Wette mit einem großen, gefährlichen Slytherin ein?"

Katie fuhr herum und sah Adrian giftig an, der jetzt etwa 10 Meter von ihr entfernt stehen geblieben war und sie verschmitzt angrinste.

„Hältst du mich für komplett bescheuert, Pucey? Ich lasse mich garantiert nicht auf eine Wette mit dir ein, egal was für eine du im Sinn hast. Ich mag vielleicht jünger sein als du, aber bestimmt nicht dämlicher. Du würdest mich doch unter Garantie bescheißen."

„Könnte passieren. Du müßtest halt aufpassen, dass ich es nicht tue."

„Ich muß gar nichts, weil ich mich nicht mit dir auf irgendwelche merkwürdigen Wetten einlasse."

„Und ich hatte gedacht, Gryffindors wären keine Feiglinge. Tja, so kann man sich irren. Wirklich traurig, Bell. Ich hätte dir eigentlich wesentlich mehr Mumm zugetraut."

Einen Moment lang war es still im Quidditchstadion von Hogwarts, als die beiden etwa 15 Meter hoch im langsam dichter werdenden Schneefall schwebten und sich gegenseitig herausfordernd in die Augen sahen. Doch dann flog Katie langsam zu ihm rüber.

„Du kannst mir ja vieles nachsagen, Pucey, aber ein Feigling bin ich bestimmt nicht. Also, worum geht es bei dieser Wette?"

Adrian lachte leise auf und Katie hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass sie sich in etwas hinein geritten hatte, was sie später ziemlich bereuen würde. Aber lieber machte sie sich mit irgendwas zum Affen, als dass dieser slytherinsche Kotzbrocken ihr ewig nachsagen konnte, sie wäre feige.

„Es geht um ein kleines Spielchen, Bell. Nur du und ich. Eins gegen eins."

„Und wo ist der Haken?"

„Der Haken ist, zumindest für dich, dass du im Falle einer Niederlage – und ich garantiere dir, du wirst verlieren – deinen ersten richtigen Kuß von einem Slytherin bekommen wirst. Solltest wider Erwarten doch du gewinnen – was ich nun wirklich nicht glaube -, stehe ich dir für was auch immer zur Verfügung. Also, hast du denn Mumm und nimmst die Herausforderung an?"

Katie klappte ziemlich überrumpelt die Kinnlade runter. Das konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen, oder? Ein Blick in Adrians siegessicheres Gesicht sagte ihr jedoch, dass er gerade keine Witze machte. Eine Tatsache, die sie in arge Bedrängnis brachte, denn sie wußte, wie gefährlich Adrian Pucey als Jäger war. Viel zu oft hatte er sie bei den offiziellen Spielen ausgespielt, was zum einen an seiner größeren Erfahrung lag – immerhin _war_ er drei Jahre älter als sie und entsprechend länger im hogwartschen Quidditchzirkus dabei - und zum anderen lag es daran, dass er definitiv keine falschen Hemmungen hatte, auch mal zu Mitteln zu greifen, die hart an der Legalitätsgrenze oder auch mal leicht drüber lagen, selbst wenn er gegen Mädchen spielte. Und bei diesem kleinen Spielchen würde es keinen Schiedsrichter und keine Regeln geben, soviel war ihr klar. Hier würde er knallhart sein, um sie zu besiegen. Dies würde kein Spiel werden, sondern ein Kampf. Ein wesentlich härterer Kampf als bei den offiziellen Spielen ihrer Teams gegeneinander. Allerdings sah sie so auf die Schnelle keinen Ausweg aus dieser Sache. Sie würde also scheinbar nicht drum herum kommen, wenn sie sich nicht als Feigling outen wollte. Und das wollte sie auf keinen Fall. Also atmete sie einmal tief durch und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Wir spielen auf die gleichen Ringe. Angriff von der Mittellinie nach jedem Treffer. Wer als erster fünf Treffer erzielt hat, ist der Sieger."

Adrian grinste sie auf diese ganz spezielle Art an, die die Slytherins drauf hatten, wenn sie sich schon sicher als Sieger wähnten, und sie mußte sich arg beherrschen, um den Blickkontakt aufrecht zu halten.

„Einverstanden. Du hast nur eins vergessen."

„Und was?"

„Die offiziellen Regeln gelten heute nicht. Alles ist erlaubt. Wenn mir also danach ist, dich in den Schnee da unten zu drücken, um dir den Quaffle abzujagen, will ich von dir keinen Protest hören. Es wird so langsam nämlich mal Zeit, dass du lernst, was es heißt, wirklich Quidditch zu spielen, und nicht nur dieses Wischiwaschi, was wir unter Hoochs wachsamen Augen spielen müssen."

„Hmpf! Du mußt mich erst kriegen, um mich in den Schnee drücken zu können, Pucey."

Katie warf ihm einen hochmütigen Blick zu, doch Adrian warf lediglich einen mitleidigen Blick auf ihren Komet 5-40, der seinem knapp anderthalb Jahre altem Nimbus 2001 um Welten unterlegen war, und setzte zum Sinkflug an, um den Quaffle, mit dem er vor Katies Erscheinen schon eine Weile trainiert hatte, aus dem Schnee zu pflücken.

„Ja sicher, Bell. Träum weiter."

* * *

Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei zog Katie den Besen rum, verschätzte sich in der Höhe, blieb mit dem Besenstiel im Schnee stecken und purzelte mehrmals um die eigene Achse, bevor sie im Tiefschnee liegen blieb. Der Quaffle flog ihr dabei im hohen Bogen aus der Hand und wurde nur Sekundenbruchteile später von Adrian aufgehoben. Schadenfroh vor sich hin lachend zog dieser lässig den Besen in die Höhe, flog zu den Torringen rüber und warf den Quaffle ohne hinzusehen durch den mittleren Torring.

„2:0 für mich, Bell. So langsam solltest du mal einen Gang höher schalten, sonst sieht es wirklich übel für dich aus. Es sei denn natürlich, du stehst doch heimlich auf mich und kannst es gar nicht erwarten, dass ich dich in die Geheimnisse des küssens einweihe."

Breit grinsend ließ Adrian sich wieder ein wenig absinken und lehnte sich schließlich lässig ein wenig vor, um einen besseren Blick auf das Schauspiel vor ihm zu haben. Mit beiden Beinen hilflos in der Luft zappelnd, die Quidditchrobe vollkommen durcheinander und heftig mit einer behandschuhten Hand auf die dicke Schneedecke einschlagend, versuchte sie nicht sonderlich erfolgreich, sich wieder aus dem Schnee zu befreien.

„Wenn du nicht bald wieder auf die Beine kommst, Bell, habe ich dich im Blitzdurchgang zu 0 besiegt. Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst?"

Wütend schob Katie sich ihre wirren Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah Adrian finster an.

„Du bist ja nicht mehr ganz schußecht, Pucey. Hattest du vor, mich mit dieser Aktion umzubringen, oder was?"

„Nein, ich hatte vor, dir den Quaffle abzujagen und zu punkten. Und diese Aktion ist perfekt aufgegangen, wie wir beide inzwischen wissen."

Scheinbar beiläufig zog er den Besen herum und flog auf den Quaffle zu, der ein Stück weiter im Schnee lag.

„Und wenn du mich nicht daran hinderst, werde ich ganz schnell nochmal punkten. Also mach schon, Bell. Hindere mich am punkten."

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst, du Mistkerl!"

Heftig zappelnd konnte sie sich schließlich doch aus dem Tiefschnee befreien. Mit einem Ruck zog sie ihren Besen aus der weißen Masse, schwang sich drauf und schoss wie vom Katapult abgeschossen auf Adrian zu, um ihm den Quaffle wieder abzujagen, den er inzwischen aufgehoben hatte. Doch dieser hatte nur darauf gewartet und riss genau in dem Moment den eigenen Besen so scharf gerum, dass Katie wie ein Komet an ihm vorbei schoss und beinahe mit der Lehrertribüne kollidiert wäre.

„Hoppla, Bell. Haben wir etwa Probleme, das Ziel im Auge zu behalten?"

„Ich zeige dir gleich, wer hier Probleme hat. Und dann kommst du nicht mehr so großspurig daher."

Auch Katie zog den Besen herum und raste durch die heftig fallenden Schneeflocken auf den Slytherin zu. Sie verspürte inzwischen eine unbändige Wut im Bauch, die sich vor allem auf sie selber richtete. Wie hatte sie nur so blöd sein können, sich auf diese schwachsinnige Wette einzulassen? Was war schon ein leicht angeknackstes Ego im Vergleich zu einem Kuß mit einem verhassten Slytherin? Vor allem, wenn besagter Slytherin in einem halben Jahr sowieso für immer aus ihrem Leben verschwinden würde, wenn er erstmal seinen Abschluß gemacht hatte? Sie konnte ihn einfach vergessen und ein friedliches Leben führen. Aber das konnte sie nicht, wenn sie sich immer an ihn erinnern würde, wenn die Sprache auf ihren ersten richtigen Kuß kam. Denn sie machte sich so langsam nichts mehr vor. Sie würde ihn von ihm bekommen, da führte kein Weg dran vorbei. Er hatte die größere Erfahrung, die geringeren Skrupel, den schnelleren Besen und führte in genau diesem Moment mit 3:0 Treffern, wie Katie sich hilflos eingestehen mußte, als sie sah, wie Adrian mit einem übermütigen Funkeln in den Augen und einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen den Quaffle lässig durch den linken Ring warf.

„KittyKat, du ahnst ja gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich darauf freue, dir zumindest einen Teil deiner kleinmädchenhaftigen Unschuld auszutreiben."

Diesmal schaffte Katie es nicht, sich rechtzeitig abzuwenden, als ihr die Röte in die Wangen stieg und sie fluchte herzhaft, als Adrian auch dazu einen Kommentar abließ. Adrians amüsiertes Gelächter auf diese Fluchkanonade, die den Weasleys alle Ehre gemacht hätte wenn sie sie gehört hätten, heizte ihrer Verlegenheit noch mehr ein, und sie überlegte kurzfristig, ob sie sich nicht einfach still und heimlich davon schleichen sollte, wenn Adrian seinen nächsten Angriff flog. Doch so wie sie die Slytherins im allgemeinen und Adrian Pucey im besonderen in den letzten Jahren kennen gelernt hatte, würde sie sich damit garantiert in noch größere Schwierigkeiten bringen. Denn sie traute es ihm durchaus zu, ihr an einem anderen Tag hier nochmal aufzulauern und seinen Wettgewinn einzufordern. Oder noch schlimmer, er würde bei der nächsten zufälligen Begegnung darauf bestehen, egal wo diese stattfinden würde. Und auf unzählige skandalwitternde Hogwartsschüler als Zeugen für ihren ersten richtigen Kuß konnte sie sehr gut verzichten. Lieber brachte sie es hier draußen in der Schneehölle hinter sich, in die sich das Hogwartsstadion an diesem Tag verwandelt hatte. Da gab es zumindest keine lästigen Zeugen und sie konnte später alles abstreiten, was auch immer Adrian darüber andeuten würde.

„Bist du festgefroren? Oder hat dich vor Verlegenheit der Schlag getroffen, KittyKat? Weiß du, ich stehe irgendwie darauf, wenn ihr Mädchen rot werdet. Das beweist, dass ihr noch so herrlich unschuldig seid und noch nicht zu den abgebrühten Zicken und Diven gehört, die viel zu anstrengend sind, um sich ernsthaft mit ihnen abzugeben."

„Du bist ein Idiot, Pucey. Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass ich nach der Aktion von vorhin Schnee an Stellen habe, wo er definitiv nichts zu suchen hat? Mir ist das Zeug bis in die Unterwäsche gerutscht, verdammt."

Mit finsterer Miene sah sie ihn an und versuchte zu ihrem Leidwesen ohne Erfolg, ihn mit Blicken zu erdolchen.

„Nein, das wußte ich nicht, aber wenn du glaubst, mir damit Mitleid abringen zu können, bist du schief gewickelt. Und ich schätze mal, dass es ziemlich anziehende Unterwäsche ist, worüber wir hier gerade reden, Bell, selbst wenn sie jetzt ein wenig ... nun ja ... feucht ist. Was nicht unbedingt der schlechteste Zustand ist, in dem sich weibliche Unterwäsche befinden kann, das kann ich dir garantieren."

Breit grinsend warf Adrian den Quaffle einige Male in die Luft und fing ihn wieder auf. Katie mußte sich regelrecht dazu zwingen, trotz ihres jetzt dunkelrot angelaufenen Gesichts nicht den Blick anzuwenden und grinste schließlich triumphierend, als Adrian einen anerkennenden Pfiff ausstieß, auch wenn seine Mundwinkel dabei deutlich amüsiert zuckten.

„Na bitte, da scheint ja doch ein klein wenig Gryffindor in dir zu stecken! Ich war zwischendurch wirklich schon ein wenig enttäuscht von dir."

„Ach wirklich? Dabei gab es gar keinen Grund an meiner Hauszugehörigkeit zu zweifeln. Jede anständige Hufflepuff oder klar denkende Ravenclaw wäre nämlich weggelaufen, solange sie noch die Chance dazu gehabt hat. Was sollte ich also sonst sein?"

„Naja, da wäre immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass du eine … oh verdammt! Du hinterhältiges Biest! Bete, dass ich dich nicht in die Finger kriege!"

Herzhaft lachend fing Katie den Quaffle auf und jagte auf die Ringe zu, während Adrian schlingernd versuchte, wieder heraus zu finden, wo in dieser Schneehölle oben und unten war. Und das war gar nicht so einfach, denn während er Katie mit Worten gereizt hatte, war er leichtsinnig genug gewesen, ihr in die Falle zu gehen. Denn indem sie jetzt ihrerseits das kleine bißchen Skrupel, dass sie trotz allem noch gehabt hatte, über Bord geworfen hatte, hatte sie das rechte Bein angehoben und mit voller Wucht von oben auf Adrian Besenschweif getreten. Diesem flog bei dem daraufhin folgenden unfreiwilligen Rückwärtssalto der Quaffle ruckartig aus der Hand, sodass Katie ihn ungehindert auffangen und den Rückstand auf 3:1 verkürzen konnte.

Mit einem übermütigen Jubelschrei stieß sie die Faust in die Luft, fing den Quaffle wieder auf und flog in übertrieben triumphierendem Slalomkurs wieder auf den Mittelkreis zu, von wo aus sie Adrian breit angrinste. Dieser warf ihr jetzt allerdings einen so finsteren Blick zu, dass sie unwillkürlich schluckte.

„Das hättest du nicht tun sollen, KittyKat. Jetzt bist du fällig."

„Das werden wir ja sehen, Pucey. Das werden wir ja sehen."

* * *

Die nächsten zwanzig Minuten waren die härtesten, die Katie je erlebt hatte. Adrian hatte seine Drohung wahr gemacht und nahm jetzt kaum noch Rücksicht darauf, dass seine Gegnerin nicht ansatzweise soviel Kraft hatte wie er und dass sie ganze drei Jahre jünger wahr. Mehr als einmal fand sie sich kopfüber im Tiefschnee wieder, doch sie schaffte es dabei immerhin immer, entweder schnell genug wieder auf dem Besen zu sein, um ihn am punkten zu hindern, oder den Quaffle mit sich in die Tiefe zu reißen und in der weichen, weißen Pracht zu vergraben. Die Landungen im Schnee gehörten dabei allerdings noch zu den beliebtesten, die sie hier erlebte, egal aus welcher Höhe sie vom Besen stürzte. Egal ob sie dabei einfach nur das Gleichgewicht verloren oder ob Adrian mit Händen, Füßen, Hüften oder Schultern nachhalf. Blaue Flecke bekam sie zwar auch dabei, aber zumindest hatte sie die Genugtuung, dass er auch welche davon trug, auch wenn er sich dies nicht anmerken ließ. Viel schmerzhafter dagegen waren die Kollisionen mit den einzelnen Tribünenteilen und den Torringen, wenn sie versuchten, sich gegenseitig abzudrängen. Die meisten Abflüge dieser Art konnte Katie auf ihrem Haben-Konto verbuchen, doch auch Adrian fand sich zu Katies unverhüllter Schadenfreude das ein ums andere Mal leise stöhnend im Schnee wieder, von wo aus er sie giftig ansah. Genau wie auch in diesem Moment, als sie breit grinsend den Quaffle durch den Mittelring warf und ihn dann triumphierend ansah.

„3:4, Pucey! Mir scheint, dir geht dir Luft aus."

„Alles Taktik, Bell, um dich in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Umso mehr kann ich es gleich genießen, dich zu besiegen."

„Träum weiter. Von dir kommt doch in letzter Zeit nichts weiter als heiße Luft."

Lässig war Katie in den Sinkflug übergegangen und hatte sich den Quaffle wieder geschnappt. Doch zu ihrem Verdruß konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sie scharf die Luft einsog, als der Schmerz kurzfristig siedend heiß durch die Schulter schoß, die sie sich kurz vorher an der Lehrertribüne hart angeschlagen hatte. Sie warf Adrian einen finsteren Blick zu, der jedoch lediglich mit einem übertrieben mitleidigen Blick antwortete, bevor er mit deutlichem Spott in der Stimme weitersprach.

„Tut's weh, Bell?"

„Nicht im geringsten!"

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, als er merkte, wie sie heftig dagegen ankämpfte, ihm nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr ihr die Schulter schmerzte. Sie mußte höllisch weh tun, denn er hatte sie wirklich hart gegen die Holzverschalung der Lehrertribüne geschubst, um ihr den Quaffle abzujagen. Einen kurzen Moment lang hatte er schon ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, doch dann hatte er dieses Gefühl mit einem Schulterzucken abgeschüttelt. Sie hatte schließlich gewußt, auf was sie sich einließ, als sie auf dieses ganz spezielle Spielchen eingegangen war. Er hatte schließlich keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er hier nicht der nette Kerl von nebenan sein würde. Und es war schließlich nicht so, als ob sie nicht zurückschlagen würde, so gut sie konnte. Er mochte gar nicht an den gewaltigen blauen Fleck denken, der morgen unter Garantie seine komplette linken Hüfte zieren würde, wo er mit dem Torring kollidiert war, kurz bevor sie den Quaffle zum 3:4 versenkt hatte.

„Tja, Chance vertan. Ich wäre durchaus bereit gewesen, dieses kleine Spielchen abzubrechen und auf ein anderes Mal zu verschieben, wenn du nicht mehr kannst, weil es zu sehr weh tut. Ich meine, ich bin ja nun wirklich kein Unmensch."

Wie Katie so schnell mit ihrem uralten Besen bei ihm sein konnte, war ihm ein völliges Rätsel. Was ihm allerdings klar war, war die Tatsache, dass sie aus dieser Nähe und mit so giftig funkelnden Augen definitiv zum anbeißen aussah. Doch auch er kannte sich mit Schnelligkeit aus. Bevor Katie überhaupt Zeit hatte, zu realisieren, was mit ihr geschah, hatte er zum zweiten Mal an diesem frostkalten Spätnachmittag die Arme um ihre Hüfte geschlungen und sie eng an sich gezogen. Was auch immer Katie ihm auf seine Provokation zu sagen hatte, blieb ihr im Hals stecken, als sie sich auf wenige Zentimeter und im absoluten Klammergriff des drei Jahre älteren Slytherins wiederfand. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf und sah ihn mit einer deutlichen Mischung aus Überraschung, Irritiation und nicht sonderlich gut versteckter Furcht an. Sein Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig durchtriebener, als er seinen Blick regelrecht in ihren bohrte.

„Was denn, Bell, gibst du etwa auf? Ist dir vielleicht doch endlich klar geworden, dass du gegen mich im Grunde genommen keinerlei Chancen hast?"

Katie runzelte irritiert die Stirn, öffnete dann den Mund, um zu einer scharfen Erwiderung anzusetzen – und schloss ihn kurz darauf wieder, als ihr auch nach mehreren Sekunden kein einziges Wort über die Lippen kam.

Adrian lachte dagegen unverhohlen in sich hinein, gab ihr einen leichten Schubs, der sie mitsamt Besen rückwärts taumeln ließ und zog den eigenen Besen steil in die Höhe.

„Zu schade nur, dass ich nicht vorhabe, dich zum kapitulieren zu bringen, KittyKat. Alles was für mich hier zählt, ist ein gnadenloser definitiver Sieg, damit du mir später nicht nachsagen kannst, ich hätte dich ausgetrickst. Nicht, dass mir das sonderlich viel ausmachen würde, wenn es so wäre, aber es macht den Sieg trotzdem wesentlich genußvoller, wenn ich ihn unwiderruflich in Stein meißle."

Er beugte sich ein wenig vor und fuhr sich genüßlich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, wobei er ihr einen herausfordernden Blick zuwarf.

„Mach dich schon mal darauf gefaßt, gleich deinen Wetteinsatz zu bezahlen, Bell. Ich gehe nur schnell diesen Quaffle einwerfen und dann bist du fällig."

Mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen sah Katie, wie Adrian in großen, lässigen Schlenkern mit dem Quaffle unter dem Arm auf die Torringe zuflog. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie und wann er ihn ihr abgenommen hatte, aber sie wußte eins definitiv. Sie hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance, ihn vom punkten abzuhalten. Zwar gab er sich den Anschein, als würde es ihn überhaupt nicht interessieren, was sie tat, doch sie war sich sicher, dass er genau merkte, wann sie ihren Besen dazu zwang, auf ihn zu zu jagen. Und trotz der weiten Schlenker, die er flog, würde sie ihn nicht rechtzeitig erreichen können. Da machte sie sich nichts vor. Ein Komet war nunmal kein Nimbus, egal wie sehr sie es sich in diesem Moment auch wünschte. Kurzzeitig überlegte sie sich nochmal, ob sie diese letzte Möglichkeit zur Flucht nicht doch noch nutzen sollte, aber dann vielen ihr die Argumente ein, die sie an diesem Nachmittag schonmal davon abgehalten, zu kneifen und sie verwarf diese Idee wieder. Stattdessen fiel ihr Blick auf etwas, was ihr eine völlig verrückte Idee durch den Kopf schießen ließ.

Leichte Hoffnung durchfuhr sie, als sie den Arm ausstreckte und den Schnee vom Geländer der Hufflepufftribüne direkt neben sich zusammen schob und ihn dann zu einem kleinen, harten Schneeball formte. Dabei ließ sie Adrian allerdings nicht aus den Augen, der die Schlenker immer knapper flog und schon fast an den Torringen angekommen war. Tief durchatmend holte sie kurz darauf weit aus, kniff die Augen zusammen, um ihn durch die wild umher wirbelnden Schneeflocken genauer anvisieren zu können und entließ ihren kleinen Verbündeten schließlich mit viel Schwung aus ihrem Griff. Sie wartete gar nicht ab, ob sie richtig gezielt hatte, sondern vertraute schlicht und ergreifend darauf, dass Olivers Drilltrainings zumindest dieses eine Mal einen Sinn ergaben und sie traf. Der erschrockene und definitiv auch schmerzhafte Aufschrei ein Stück über ihr bewies ihr nur Sekunden später, dass sie Erfolg gehabt hatte und als sie sah, wie der Quaffle ein Stück vor ihr dem Tiefschnee am Boden entgegen fiel, stieß sie einen lauten Jubelschrei aus. Sie konnte kaum fassen, dass ihr Verzweiflungsplan geklappt und sie Adrian tatsächlich doch noch den Quaffle abgejagt hatte. Jetzt mußte sie nur schnell genug sein, um ihn vor ihm zu erreichen und nach Möglichkeit sogar noch durch die Torringe zu werfen.

Als der Schneeball ihn am Hinterkopf traf, hatte Adrian für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl, als würde sein Kopf explodieren. Er sah regelrecht Sterne, von denen er sicher war, dass er sie nicht mit den dicken Schneeflocken verwechselte, die die Sicht im Hogwartsstadion immer schlechter machten. Reflexartig war seine Hand an die schmerzende Stelle gezuckt, um sie vorsichtig abzutasten. Ein deftiger Fluch entfuhr ihm, als er die kleine Beule spürte, die sich da nur Sekunden nach dem Treffer schon abzeichnete. Er war sich sicher, dass sie noch um einiges größer werden würde, je länger er sie unbehandelt ließ. Im nächsten Moment fiel ihm auf, dass er den Quaffle fallen lassen hatte und mit einem weiteren deftigen Fluch ließ er Beule Beule sein und setzte zu einem so steilen Sturzflug an, der ihm in einem richtigen Spiel eine deutliche Verwarnung von Madame Hooch eingebracht hätte. Aber dies war kein normales Spiel, dies war ein Spiel ohne Regeln. Und spätestens seit dieser wirklich fiesen Schneeballattacke – für die er ihr insgeheim gewaltigen Respekt zollte, auch wenn er eher nackt durch ganz Hogwarts laufen als dass er es zugeben würde – war dieses Spiel ohne Regeln zu einem offenen Krieg mutiert. Und im Krieg war nunmal alles erlaubt.

Mit einem Knurren, dass tief aus dem Bauch heraus kam und Katie in blanke Panik versetzt hätte, wenn sie es gehört hätte, hielt er frontal auf den leuchtendroten Fleck zu, der unter ihm über dicht über der Schneedecke in Richtung Quaffle dahin schoss. Ohne ihr Zeit zum nachdenken zu gewähren setzte er beim Anflug von hinten seine Füße auf ihre Schulterblätter und drückte sie ohne falsche Hemmungen in den Schnee. Es kümmerte ihn nicht sonderlich, dass ihr erschrockener Aufschrei urplötzlich von der großen Ladung Schnee gedämpft wurde, den sie zwangsweise schluckte. Und auch als dieser gedämpfte Aufschrei schließlich in heftiges Husten überging, wandte er sich nicht zu ihr um, sondern hielt seinen steilen Anstieg zu den Torringen bei. Erst als er direkt vor ihnen angekommen war, bremste er ab und sah zu ihr runter. Ein breites Grinsen lief schließlich um seine Mundwinkel, als er sah, wie Katie auf Händen und Knien im Schnee hockte. Sie sah mit finsterer Miene und immer noch heftig hustend zu ihm auf, bevor sie den Blick schließlich wieder abwandte. Zwar sah er durch den dichten Schneefall nicht alles in jeder Einzelheit, doch dass sie ihn in diesem Moment am liebsten den Hals umdrehen würde, wußte er auch so.

„Ich werde diesen Quaffle nicht einwerfen, ohne dass du dabei zusiehst, Bell!"

„Also brauche ich n-nu … nur zu dir rauf- … raufkommen, ohne dich anzu- … sehen, dir den Quaf- … Quaffle abnehmen und ich habe noch … ein- … eine Chance, diesem Irr- … sinn zu entkommen?"

Adrians grinsen wurde breiter. Wenn ihre Erwiderung nicht durch so heftiges Husten und einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme so erbärmlich rübergekommen wäre, hätte er ihr glatt abgenommen, dass sie dies durchaus noch versuchen würde. Aber so wie es aussah, war sie dazu nicht mehr in der Lage. Er hatte sie am Boden. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

„Du bist am Ende, Bell, und wir beide wissen das. Und jetzt beweise mir, wieviel Gryffindor wirklich in dir steckt und bezeuge deine Niederlage."

Eine Weile war es still im Hogwartsstadion, während Katie sich standhaft weigerte, aufzusehen. Doch schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck. Adrian hatte recht. Ihr tat alles weh, sie fühlte sich zittrig und sie würde eher vom Besen fallen, statt ihm den Quaffle abzujagen und selber zu punkten. Und selbst wenn sie es auf völlig verrücktem Wege doch noch schaffen würde, diesen einen Punkt zu machen, würde er garantiert den nächsten machen.

„Du bist ein gottverfluchter Scheißkerl, Pucey!"

Sie konnte ihn über sich lachen hören und gab sich alle Mühe, ihren finstersten Mörderblick aufzusetzen, als sie schließlich zu ihm aufsah. Sie blinzelte heftig, als ihr der Schnee in die Augen fiel, konnte aber zu ihrem Leidwesen trotzdem viel zu deutlich sehen, wie Adrian den Arm samt Quaffle durch den linken Ring streckte und den Quaffle auf der anderen Seite schlicht und einfach fallen ließ. Ein resigniertes Stöhnen entfuhr ihr und sie wandte den Blick ab, da sie seinen triumphierenden Blick einfach nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Wie hatte dieser Nachmittag, den sie einfach nur zum Stress abbauen nutzen wollte, nur so eine extreme Wendung nehmen können?

„Ich weiß. Aber dieses Geständnis meinerseits wird dich trotzdem nicht davor bewahren, deine Wettschulden bei mir zu bezahlen, KittyKat."

„Das befürchte ich auch."

Leise vor sich hin fluchend rappelte Katie sich auf, griff nach ihrem Besen und machte sich in Richtung Umkleidekabinen davon.

„Weglaufen nützt dir nichts, Bell. Ich kriege das, was mir zusteht."

„Ich laufe nicht weg. Ich will raus aus diesem Scheißwetter."

Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, ihre Stimme fest klingen zu lassen, es gelang ihr nicht. Ihr tat alles weh, sie fror durch die vielen unfreiwilligen Stürze in den Tiefschnee und den damit verbundenen Schnee in ihrer Quidditchrobe inzwischen erbärmlich und bei der Aussicht auf die bevorstehende Zahlung ihrer Wettschulden bekam sie wackelige Knie und ihr Magen zog sich heftig zusammen. Ihre einzige Hoffnung war jetzt noch, dass sie gleich bei den Umkleidekabinen nicht alleine waren. Wählerisch war sie nicht, was diese Gesellschaft betraf. Jeder x-beliebige Schüler wäre ihr recht, solange seine Schulrobe oder die Quidditchuniform nicht grün war.

* * *

Unterdrückt fluchend stolperte Katie gegen ihn zurück, als er sie im Flur vor den Umkleidekabinen eingeholt hatte, und erreichte damit, dass er leise und triumphierend in sich hinein lachte. Sein ganzer Brustkorb vibrierte vor unterdrücktem Gelächter bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sehr sie sich in diesem Moment ärgerte, sich überhaupt auf die kleine Wette mit ihm eingelassen zu haben. Und ja, er würde sich durch nichts davon abhalten lassen, dieses Sieg über diesen kleinen blondgelockten Wirbelwind richtig auszukosten, egal wie jung und unerfahren sie auch sein mochte. Er hatte sie schließlich nicht dazu gezwungen, sich auf sein Spielchen einzulassen. Sie war mutig – oder leichtsinnig – genug gewesen, sich freiwillig darauf einzulassen. Also mußte sie auch mit den Konsequenzen klar kommen.

Langsam drehte er sie in seinen Armen zu sich um und er konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein zufriedenes Grinsen verkneifen, als er sah, dass sie die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich hart auf die Unterlippe biß, um sich das, was auch immer ihr gerade zu entfleuchen drohte, zu verbeißen. Auch das heftige Zittern, dass ihren Körper schüttelte, entging ihm nicht. Und er würde seinen heißgeliebten Nimbus darauf verwetten, dass dieses Zittern nicht nur von der beißenden Winterkälte kam, in der sie sich in der letzten Stunde einen heißen und teilweise brutalen Kampf geliefert hatten. Nein, diese kleine Gryffindor in seinen Armen zitterte auch vor Angst, und auch wenn er kein Unmensch war, war er doch Slytherin genug, um in diesem Umstand einen gewissen Reiz zu sehen.

Untypisch sanft strich er ihr mit schließlich dem Daumen über die Unterlippe und registrierte zufrieden, wie ein weiteres heftiges Zittern ihren Körper schüttelte und sie in seinen Armen leicht schwankte.

„Du solltest das nicht tun, KittyKat. Deine Lippen können nun wirklich nichts dafür, dass du mir nicht gewachsen bist."

Adrian sprach jetzt leise, um sie mit dieser unerwarteten Tonlage noch ein wenig mehr zu verwirren und grinste unterdrückt in sich hinein, als er spürte, wie sie wieder von einem heftigen Zittern durchgeschüttelt wurde. Ob es doch nur Angst vor dem war, was nun unweigerlich kommen würde oder doch heimliche Erwartung, die sie sich selber nicht eingestehen mochte, konnte er nicht sagen, aber er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass sie ihm verdammt gut gefiel, sie in dieser moralischen Zwickmühle zu haben, und er kostete jeden einzelnen Moment davon genüßlich aus.

Sanft strich er mit dem Daumen wieder zurück und sah dabei zu, wie sie schließlich die Zähne von ihrer Unterlippe löste und sich diese leicht mit der Zungenspitze befeuchtete. Breit grinsend sah er zu, wie sie danach ebenso über ihre Oberlippe fuhr und biß sich bei dieser Beobachtung jetzt hart auf die eigene Unterlippe. Sie konnte doch nicht tatsächlich so extrem unschuldig sein, dass sie nicht wußte, was sie mit solchen Gesten bei Kerlen wie ihm auslöste.

Er schluckte hart und kämpfte heftig gegen den Drang an, sie gegen die kalte Steinwand zu drängen und besinnungslos zu knutschen. Er hatte nämlich wirklich keine Ahnung, wie weit er dabei gehen würde und es war eine Sache, eine wesentlich jüngere Schülerin zu einem nicht ganz fairen Quidditchspiel mit einem recht delikaten Wetteinsatz herauszufordern, aber eine ganz andere wenn er der gleichen wesentlich jüngeren Schülerin in einem immerhin recht öffentlichen Korridor an die Wäsche ging. Das schlechte Winterwetter und die damit verbundene Einsamkeit in diesem Bereich des Hogwartsgeländes hin oder her, aber das würde ihm garantiert eine Nacht kopfüber in Filchs heißgeliebten Kerkerketten einbringen, wenn sie erwischt werden würden. Oder falls Katie ihn später anschwärzen würde, weil er sie zu Dingen genötigt hatte, zu denen sie noch nicht bereit war. Er mochte zwar ein Slytherin sein und es mit Anstand und Ehre nicht immer so genau nehmen, aber so weit würde selbst er nicht gehen. Soviel stand fest.

Katies Augenlider flatterten leicht und bevor er es überhaupt registriert hatte, sah sie ihn aus riesigen, leicht verängstigt und doch irgendwie auch eine Spur neugierigen Augen an.

„Was ist? Hast du plötzlich doch sowas wie Anstand und überlegst, ob du mich gehen läßt, ohne mich zu was zu zwingen, was ich nicht will?"

Ihre Stimme sollte fest und ein wenig spöttisch klingen, doch zu ihrem Verdruß hörte Katie deutlich die Angst heraus, die sie in diesem Moment verspürte. Sie wollte nicht hier sein, wollte nicht ausgerechnet von ihm ihren ersten richtigen Kuß bekommen, doch der feste Halt seines Arms um ihre Taille verhindert erfolgreich, dass sie vor ihm flüchtete. Nicht dass sie weit gekommen wäre, so sehr wie ihr in diesem Moment die Knie schlotterten.

„Reiz mich nicht, Bell. Sonst tue ich nämlich wirklich verdammt unanständige Dinge mit dir, statt dich einfach nur zu küssen. Und ich weiß nicht, inwiefern du damit einverstanden wärst."

Adrian knurrte jetzt gefährlich leise und warf Katie einen so intensiven Blick zu, dass sich ihr Magen merkwürdig zusammen zog. Verwirrt versuchte Katie das eben gehörte zu verarbeiten und riss schließlich mit einem erschrockenen Keuchen die Augen auf, als ihr dies nach einigen Sekundenbruchteilen auch gelang. Doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu etwas darauf zu erwidern, da Adrian ihr bereits mit seinen Lippen den Mund verschloss und sie so intensiv küsste, dass ihr gewaltig schwummerig wurde und sie sich haltsuchend an ihn klammern mußte, da ihre Knie jetzt wirklich gefährlich nahe an der Wackelpuddinggrenze angekommen waren.

Katie wußte nicht, wie sie sich ihren ersten richtigen Kuß vorgestellt hatte, aber sicher nicht so. Allerdings mußte sie sich insgeheim dann doch irgendwann eingestehen, dass ihr dieser Kuß irgendwie gefiel. Auch wenn er ihr sehr intensiv die Röte ins Gesicht trieb, als sie kurzzeitig näher darüber nachdachte, wie verrucht dieser Kuß eigentlich war. Keineswegs so, wie einige ihre erfahreneren Freundinnen immer von ihren Küssen berichteten, die alle immer irgendwie gleich zu sein schienen. Nämlich langsam, süß und kitschig romantisch. Dieser Kuß war das genaue Gegenteil und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie sich nicht allzu dämlich anstellte und Adrian gleich nicht in hemmungsloses Gelächter über ihre Unerfahrenheit ausbrechen würde. Die Blöße wollte sie sich nämlich nun wirklich nicht geben, auch wenn sie beide wußten, dass dies hier ihre Premiere war.

Bevor sie wußte, wie ihr geschah, hatte Adrian sie gegen die kalte Steinwand gepresst. Ein überrumpeltes Keuchen entfuhr ihr, dass von einem unwilligen Knurren seinerseits beantwortet wurde, als sich dabei ihre Lippen von seinen lösten. Kurz darauf küßte er sie wieder, als würde es kein Morgen mehr geben. Und genau so würde es schließlich auch sein. Denn egal wie faszinierend diese erste Kußerfahrung auch für sie sein mochte, würde sie doch ab sofort einen verdammt weiten Bogen um Adrian Pucey machen. Schließlich hatte sie heute durch ihre eigene Leichtsinnigkeit mehr als deutlich erfahren, wie gefährlich er sein konnte, wenn er zur Höchstform auflief. Und noch einmal wollte sie ihm nicht in die Fänge geraten. Denn wer wußte schon, ob sie bei einem möglichen nächsten Mal wieder so glimpflich davon kommen würde?

Als Adrian den Kuß schließlich abbrach und einen kleinen Schritt zurück trat – und ihr somit die Gelegenheit gab, Luft zu holen, die sie nach diesem Kuß dringend nötig hatte -, gaben ihre Knie endgültig nach. Heftig atmend und mit geschlossenen Augen sackte sie an der harten, kalten Steinwand entlang zu Boden, zog dort die Knie an und vergrub schließlich die Hände in die wirre und vom Schnee inzwischen nassen und teilweise gefrorenen Haare. Ihr Atem war abgehakt, ihre Wangen glühten so heftig, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben und unter gar keinen Umständen würde sie dem Slytherin vor ihr jetzt in die Augen sehen können. Er hatte sie vollkommen besiegt und am Boden, doch trotz dieser Tatsache war es nicht er, auf den sie sauer war. Sie war sauer auf sich selber. Weil sie dies zugelassen hatte, weil sie leichtsinnig genug war, sich auf ein Spielchen mit ihm einzulassen, dem sie von Anfang an nicht gewachsen gewesen war – und weil ihr dieser erste richtige Kuß mit einem eigentlich verhassten Slytherin ganz und gar nicht negativ in Erinnerung bleiben würde.

„Nicht übel, Bell. Woody-Boy weiß gar nicht, was er da verpaßt, wenn er dich immer nur wie ein Nesthäckchen behandelt."

„Ich bin kein NESTHÄCKCHEN, verflucht nochmal!"

Verärgert zog sie die Hände aus ihren Haaren und sah finster zu ihm auf. Doch als sie das breite Grinsen sah, dass um Adrians Mundwinkel spielte, bereute sie diese spontane Handlung gleich wieder. Sie sah, wie er jetzt in aller Seelenruhe vor ihr in die Hocke ging und ihr dabei so fest in die Augen sah, dass es ihr unmöglich war wegzusehen.

„Nein, das bist du definitiv nicht, wie du gerade eindrucksvoll bewiesen hast, KittyKat."

Irritiert runzelte sie die Stirn und wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, als er mit einem eigenartigen Funkeln in den Augen ihr Kinn umfasste und ihr sanft mit dem Daumen über die Unterlippe fuhr. Zittrig sog sie den Atem ein, während sich ihre Hände auf dem kalten Steinfußboden liegend bei dem merkwürdigen Ziehen in ihrem Magen zu Fäusten zusammen ballten.

„Diese leicht geschwollenen Lippen stehen dir verdammt gut, Bell. Und wenn ich nicht genau wüßte, dass dies gerade dein erster Kuß gewesen ist, wäre ich wohl verdammt eifersüchtig auf Woody-Boy, dass er dich auch hier so gut … trainiert hat."

Die kleine Kunstpause zum Ende hin sorgte dafür, dass Katie nun doch deutlich verlegen den Blick abwandte. Adrian quittierte dies mit einem kurzen Lachen und beugte sich jetzt soweit zu ihr vor, dass sie seinen Atem warm auf ihrer Wange spüren konnte, wo er nahe ihrem Ohr leise weitersprach.

„Und ich werde es verdammt genießen, dir auch weiterhin beizubringen, wie man uns Kerle um den Verstand küßt, KittyKat."

Katie zuckte heftig zusammen und sah ihn mit offenem Mund und riesigen Augen irritiert an, als er sich langsam wieder aufrichtete. Der Blick, den er ihr jetzt von oben herab zuwarf, verursachte ihr endgültig einen heftigen Knoten im Magen.

„W-was? D-das hier war eine einmalige S-sache."

Sein Blick nahm etwas raubtierhaftes an, als er sich daraufhin wieder zu ihr runterbeugte.

„Du kannst nicht wirklich so leichtgläubig gewesen sein, das Wort eines Slytherins für bare Münze zu nehmen. Komm schon, du bist eine Gryffindor. Keine leichtgläubige Hufflepuff."

Er richtete sich wieder auf und warf ihr einen herausfordernden Blick zu, während er sich langsam rückwärts gehend entfernte.

„Ich habe Blut geleckt, Katie. Und wenn ein Slytherin erstmal Blut geleckt hat, wird man ihn in der Regel nur dann los, wenn er das Interesse an seiner Beute verliert, was in diesem Fall so schnell nicht der Fall sein wird. Darauf gebe ich dir Brief und Siegel."

Völlig entgeistert sah Katie ihm nach, wie er mit einem deutlich durchtriebenen Grinsen und einem letzten kurzen Blick in ihre Richtung um die Ecke in Richtung Slytherinkabine verschwand. Ihr Mund fühlte sich plötzlich staubtrocken an und das Schlucken fiel ihr mehr als schwer. Sie wußte, dass Adrian seine Drohung ernst meinte. Gerade weil er sie zum Schluß hin mit ihrem Vornamen angesprochen hatte und nicht mit ihrem Nachnamen oder einem Kosenamen, von dem er wußte, dass er sie damit reizen konnte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie von dieser Drohung halten sollte. Eins wußte sie seit heute allerdings ganz genau. Nämlich dass Oliver nicht übertrieb, wann immer er sie, Alicia und Angelina vor den Slytherins warnte. Slytherins waren gefährlich. Auf eine ganz extrem hinterhältige Art und Weise, und es war kein Wunder, dass die Schlange ihr Wappentier war. Man merkte erst wirklich, wie giftig sie waren, wenn sie zugebissen hatten. Oder in diesem Fall, wenn sie ihr ahnungsloses Opfer mit einem Kuß vergiftet hatten.

Als Katie sich allerdings eine Stunde später, nach einer ausgiebigen, warmen Dusche – die sie extra in die Länge gezogen hatte, um Adrian nicht nochmal unverhofft in die Arme zu laufen – durch den Schnee zum Schloss hinauf kämpfte, hatte sie nur einen Gedanken. Nämlich dass Slytherinküsse zwar einerseits nach Lügen und Verrat schmeckten, aber gleichzeitig auch so herrlich verrucht sein konnten, dass man nach einem einzigen von dieser Sorte schon rettungslos verloren und süchtig nach ihnen sein konnte. Und sie wußte beim besten Willen nicht, wovor sie sich mehr fürchtete. Davor, dass Adrian seine Drohung war machte und sie mit weiteren Küssen noch tiefer in diese Sucht trieb, oder dass er genau dies nicht tat und sich heimlich darüber amüsierte. Wohl wissend, dass sie sich schon jetzt nach weiteren Küssen dieser Art sehnte.

* * *

**A/N: **Hach ja, ich liebe es einfach, diese bösen Jungs zu schreiben, die mit kleinen Teenie-Mädels spielen, die einfach nur nach der ersten, großen Liebe suchen. Und ihr könnt mir erzählen, was ihr wollt, irgendwie suchen wir doch alle heimlich nach unseren ganz persönlichen BadGuy. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt, um mit ihm bis in alle Ewigkeit zusammen zu leben (denn mal ehrlich, das würde uns auf Dauer schon kaputt machen), aber zumindest, um ein Weilchen mit ihnen Spaß zu haben.

So, und jetzt verweise ich nochmal auf meinen Disclaimer und genieße die wunderschöne Aussicht über das nächtliche Monaco, das im Sternenlicht funkelnde Mittelmeer und warte mit einem Glas voll sündhaft teurem ... Eistee auf das Eintrudeln meiner Bezahlung. Und was macht ihr?


End file.
